Unconventional Fun
by LovelyMetalhead
Summary: The senshi go to an anime convention! Only they've seriously went in their battle uniforms! But Sailor Moon insists it's fine! Or... is it? SailorStars Arc


"Come on guys!" Eternal Sailor Moon pleaded.

The rest of the Sailor Soldiers sighed. The odango-haired girl had been begging for months for them to go with her to this... gathering. She would never shut up about going, so they finally gave in, in hopes to shut her up.

They started regretting that decision as they went through the doors of the convention.

The only other one that was just as excited was Sailor Venus as Sailor Moon skipped happily to the registration line.

"I understand that Usagi-chan loves manga and would want to go to this sort of thing," Mercury stated to no one else in particular, "I just don't understand why she had to drag us along with her. And with us in our... senshi forms..." She exhaled loudly at that last part.

"It's Usagi," Mars replied. "She's such a crybaby and probably can't handle being at an anime convention by herself, even if she were Sailor Moon."

"Hey!" Moon turned around angrily at her friend. She stormed right over to her. "I'll have you know that I thought this would be a fun thing for all of us! And besides," she crossed her arms, "I don't think you would have wanted to shell out money to pay for an actual cosplay." She added a "Hmph!" for emphasis.

"You know that I would have been more than happy to have made some costumes for all of us," Jupiter added.

"Sounds like _someone _wanted to get out of her studies," Mercury pointed out humourously.

"Come on guys," Uranus stepped into the conversation, "we don't want to have to wait forever in line to register."

"She has a point," Venus said as they all walked to the end of the line, which was annoyingly long, but didn't take forever. Probably because most of the time spent waiting was of getting pictures by many passersby who were in awe of their "well made costumes."

"You look exactly like the Sailor Senshi!" one person had pointed out.

"Er... of course," was the awkward reply.

"Oh God, I thought would never get out of that line!" Sailor Moon whined, finding a place on her fuku to clip her badge.

"Try guarding the Gates of Time for eternity and then tell me how long waiting in line really is," Pluto remarked. The other Senshi laughed. Moon, however, decided to keep to herself on that one.

"What shall we do while we're here?" Neptune inquired calmly.

"Well, I want to go to a few panels of my favourite manga, but I have no one to go with me," Moon replied.

"I'll go with you, Usagi-chan!" Venus volunteered.

"What about you guys?" Moon asked the rest of the senshi.

"I don't know," Mars replied. "I think I'll just hang around and see the people."

"You're so boring, Rei," Moon complained. "We're here to have fun!" Mars just scoffed.

"I want to go to the Maid Cafe and try out the sweets!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, I think I'll join you!" Neptune voiced.

"That means I know where I'm headed," Uranus said, putting an arm around her lover's waist, who blushed at the gesture.

"What about you, Saturn and Pluto?" Moon inquired curiously.

"I'm quite unsure," Saturn replied.

"Maybe we could hang around with Mars," Pluto gestured.

"Ami-chan!" Venus said. "You should come with us to the panels!"

"Oh, I don't know," Mercury shyly replied, putting an arm behind her head, blushing.

"?" Moon begged, with "sadness" in her eyes."

After some deliberation, Mercury finally said, "All right," with a smile. Needless to say, Sailor Moon was happy enough to squeal.

"Excuse me!" an unfamiliar voice cut through their conversation. They all turned to see a short girl with dark skin dressed in all black, with "horns" protruding out of a headband and a belt that looked as if it had an evil face on it. "Would you all mind if I got a picture of you guys? I love your costumes!"

"Sure," Pluto answered, not regarding what everyone else thought of the situation. They all gathered in a group pose, and the girl's camera flashed.

"Thank you so much!" the girl exclaimed happily, lowering her camera and removing the batteries from it.

"You're very welcome," Moon replied, smiling.

"I'm glad to see some people here cosplaying as the Sailor Warriors," the girl continued.

_Cosplaying... sure..._Moon thought. "Oh really?" she said out loud.

"Yes! They are my heroines," the girl added. "I think that what they do is wonderful. They appear out of nowhere to save even the simplest of civilians. Not for money, or for fame, but simply to protect." She began to get teary-eyed. "I just wish that one day I could meet them for real and just tell them that I admire what they do, if only just once." She managed a smile while still hiding the tears.

_What admirable thoughts..._Sailor Moon mused. She looked behind herself to see the rest of the Senshi smiling back at the girl. The Champion of Justice turned back around. She reached her arms out the strange girl, who took the offer and wrapped her arms around the person who, unbeknownst to her, was her hero.

"Sorry about that," she laughed.

"It's alright," Moon said, smiling. She turned to rejoin her friends. The girl went on her way too, before waving and shouting, "Have a good time at the con!" The Warriors waved back, smiling at her.

"What a wonderful girl," Neptune said cheerfully.

"I never thought that we actually meant something to someone," Moon reflected.

"Now that I think about it..." Venus thought out loud, "...she's right. We all have something we wish to protect, and I'm not just talking about the Moon Princess here." She casually placed her arm Moon's shoulder for comical emphasis.

"All I know is that if you want to make it to your panels on time, we better get moving," Mercury said, almost in a commanding tone.

"Right!" Venus said, walking after the Ice Senshi.

Before they could move anywhere though, a piercing scream rang through the air. The senshi alertedly turned towards the source of the scream, shocked to find who it was.

It was the girl that they encountered moments before. She was in terrible danger, being held by some creepy man who grabbed her from behind and holding a knife at her throat. The people surrounding the scene were shocked and scared, unsure of how to handle the situation. There were convention staff approaching the scene, but were also unsure of what to do.

The Senshi ran to the scene.

"Stop right there! Unhand that girl!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Or what? I'm going to get beat up by a bunch of cosplayers?" The man shouted back, sarcastically intimidated.

"For your information," Sailor Moon stepped through the crowd as to make her presence known, "we are not just 'some cosplayers!'" She posed familiarly as she has done many times before. "I fight for love and justice! A sailor suited pretty soldier, Eternal Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I'll punish you!"

The man only laughed. "Oh wow, you're really that stupid, huh?" He threw the girl to the ground, resulting in a group surrounding her, picking up what she may have dropped, and making sure she was alright.

"You're the stupid one!" Sailor Mars interjected. "You're hurting an innocent girl for evil reasons! I am Eternal Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will punish you!" She materialized an ofuda and threw it at the man's head, shouting "Akuryo Taisan!" He screamed in pain, but wouldn't give up.

"You're some sort of freaky chick, you know that?" He threw the paper off his forehead, and got a tighter grip on his knife. "You know you're just asking for it, right?"

"Don't you insult my friend!" Sailor Moon pointed at him accusingly. "It seems like you're going to have to learn this the hard way!" She materialized her Eternal Tiare, and shouted with all of her might, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The man, still being unaware that the girls he thought were mere cosplayers were actually Sailor Soldiers, found himself being caught in a huge pink light, shouting "BEAUTIFUL!" against his will. He fell over, finally defeated.

Everyone around the scene applauded the motion of saviourness as Sailor Moon walked up to the girl and held out her hand. "Are you okay?" she asked.

The girl, still stunned from what she saw, didn't say anything. She took the Moon Princess's hand and got up, and unexpectedly grabbed her heroine in a hug.

"Oh my God it's really you!" she cried. "Sailor Moon! I can't believe it!" She cried into Sailor Moon's shoulder, enthralled by the fact that she was just saved by her heroine. "Thank you so much!"

Sailor Moon was unsure of what to do, but she returned the gesture by embracing the girl back. She then broke from the hug and kneeled to the girl's level. "Listen," she said, looking the girl in her tear filled eyes, "I just want you to remember, that no matter what, you must let your heart lead you in life. And the only way that you can ensure that good things will happen is if you flood that heart of yours with love. You hear?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically, letting her tears be wiped by her heroine.

"Now you go on, enjoy the rest of the convention." Sailor Moon shooed the girl off gently, waving to her as she walked away.

The rest of the senshi came up behind their leader, looking happy as the girl took off once more.

"You do realize now we're going to be the center of attention here, right?" Uranus asked.

"I say we milk this opportunity dry!" Venus replied comically.

"Just hope that Luna doesn't find out about this!" Mars said.

Sailor Moon then got a worried look on her face. "Uh-oh..." she said to herself. She then shrugged. "Well, so long as she doesn't watch the news or access the internet..." She laughed. "I mean, it's not like cats can do that nowadays, right?"

"USAGI YOU DITZ!" Luna shouted furiously at the odango-hair blonde, while head-butting her.

"Luna, what are you complaining about?" Usagi whined.

"How could you have possibly went out in public as Sailor Moon for something so... soo... FRIVOLOUS!"

"Oh come on, Luna! I did it because I wanted to have fun and besides, it turned out to be useful in the end!"

"That being _beyond the point_, you didn't have to go to such extremes to defeat a knife-wielding simpleton!"

"Well, what would you have wanted me to do?"

"If anything, I think it would have been best for either Uranus or Jupiter to have stepped in and used their mere physical strength! But that would have been _too easy_ I suppose!"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed now!" Usagi retorted, walking away from her cat to get ready to go to sleep.

"Usagi, you get back here, I'm not done with you!" Luna's faded faded in Usagi's mind as she walked away. The odango-haired blonde hummed mindlessly as she brushed her hair, getting all of the tangles out.

She then wondered... _We actually meant something to that girl. I wonder... in the future Moon Kingdom, do I as the Queen mean something to the people of my Kingdom?_ She looked at her reflection. _In any case, I believe we have something new to fight for... To bring hopes into the hearts of others, and to mean something to them!_


End file.
